She Never Misses
by alexmarika
Summary: What if there wasn't just one pair of starcrossed lovers in the arena during the 74th Annual Hunger Games? Here's the story about the ones no one remembered. The 74th Annual Hunger Games in Clove & Cato's point of view. My view of Career Districts..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cloves POV

I sat in the corner of the training center, what was I supposed to do? I know the lady explained everything and about the weapons but all I could think about was how each of these things could kill me even if they just fell off a rack. Maybe no one would notice me, and I could just go home. I wanted to see my friends again, but I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. I was stuck at this training center. This training school! I, like every other seven year old in this room, had passed 5 mental tests issued to all the children in District 2 to pick out which kids could mentally handle the Hunger Games. After you pass the first test, they bring you in for a second, if you pass that one you go in again. And so on. If you pass all five tests they send you off to a boarding school in the center of District 2 to train for the games. Each year the trainers and previous victors pick the strongest two students to volunteer, and everyone else is supposed to keep quiet at the reapings. But so what if I had passed a few mental tests? I was no where near able to work with any of these things.

I watched one boy try to pick up what looked to be a throwing axe, but it was too heavy for him and the trainer rushed over before the boy killed someone. I guess today would just be an introduction day for the weapons, and then we would work on other things like strength and stamina. I scanned the room again, counting the people. There were about 10, 11 including me. I wondered what would happen to half these people, obviously if we are all the same age all 11 of us can't volunteer. They must kick some people out of the school.

Just as I was thinking about this, I felt something tap my shoulder. I whipped my head around quickly to see who it was. A blonde boy with blue eyes, stared down at me. He looked a bit tall to be seven, but I didn't mention it

.

"You know, I heard that if you don't show any special skill within the first year they kick you out and send you back to regular school." He told me. Had he read my mind? Either way, he had answered my question. I didn't speak, I didn't know how to reply to that.

"I'm Cato." He said reaching one hand towards me. I grabbed on to it and he pulled me up.

"I'm Clove." I told him. He smiled and looked around the room.

"Well Clove, why are you just sitting around?" he asked.

"Um. . . I guess I just don't know where to go."

"Well I'll come with you. We can go do something together." I liked the idea of that, even though I had just met the boy it sounded better than wandering off to a station alone, so I gave him a slow nod. He started walking to the station with the knives, and I followed.

*Seven Years Later*

"Happy Birthday Cato!" I said coming up behind him and putting my hands over his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Is it. . . the one and only Clover?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smiling, he knew I didn't like being called Clover. I walked over to face him and sat down across from him in the cafeteria.

"Don't call me Clover." I said coolly, glaring at him. He broke out laughing, which made me smile too. I couldn't really get mad at him. "Anyway, I guess I should give you this since it's your birthday and everything." I pulled out a cupcake and handed it to him. Cato graciously took it and broke it in half, handing the piece back to me.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked taking a bite.

"Selma. Who else?" Selma was one of our favourite trainers. She always found a way to sneek in treats to the training center, but she'd only do it for special occasions. "Did anyone get you anything?" I asked.

"I think my mom sent something, but I haven't opened it yet. Maybe Brutus got me a sword that the younger kids can't touch. I'd like that." No one ever receives gifts from victors. But Brutus really liked Cato, and secretly he has given him a couple things here and there. I'll have to admit, I'm pretty jealous.

"He likes you. You have potential." I told him.

"I have more than just potential!" He said, flexing his biceps. "Just look!" I laugh again, which made him smile.

"I think they'll choose you this year." I say. "To volunteer." Cato looked at the ground.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll go with someone older. Wouldn't that be the smarter way to do it?" He asks.

"Not if you're better. Besides, you're sixteen now! You've only got two more years. You'll want to bring home all the glory sooner than later right?"

"I guess so."

"Hey!" Kretel walked up and gave Cato a hug. "I hear it's your birthday!" Behind Kretel was Lucas, who also said happy birthday, and then the two of them sat down with us. They were both students in our year too. Since we started going here, the students our age have decreased to six. If you don't show potential they send you home. Why waste your time and theirs?

"We were just talking about volunteers for this year." I said, trying to bring up a topic. Lucas glared at Cato. And I knew why. Even though Lucas is lethal with a throwing axe, he knew that Cato was better than him. And Lucas hated that. Kretel on the other hand, although such a bright personality outside training is scary when she has weapons. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if they chose her to volunteer this year. Even though most people go for sharp weapons like spears and swords, Kretel's weapon of choice is a mace.

"Really? I heard that they are already looking for people." Kretel said. "They might even have private tests this year, like they do in the Capitol once you get chosen."

"Yeah, they said it was a more fair way of seeing who had what skill, they might even give us scores." Lucas added. The idea of giving us scores made me uncomfortable. I didn't want other people to look at me and then judge me by some number. No doubt it would be a high number, but still. I just forced a smile at the idea before Selma came and told us that our lunch break was over and that it was time to go to training again.

- AN: So this is my first story on here :) This part is really short, but I hope you don't mind. It will pick up, but I needed some sort of introduction. This is my idea of how the Careers work and volunteer and stuff, just remember that. If you have any feedback I'd appreciate it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloves POV

The four of us followed Selma into the weaponry room of the training center, which is normally where we go after lunch anyway. We all split up and headed towards our weapon of choice. I waltzed over to the knives. A smile spread across my face as I examined what I had to work with today. I took a thin knife with a curved blade and a blue handle off of the rack. I looked around until I saw a dummy very far away from where I stood. I had learned that the ones that were in the knife throwing station were just too close for me now. I always ended up ripping them apart after a couple throws. Once I found a dummy a pretty decent distance away, I looked at the target, built up some momentum, and threw the knife almost as hard as I could. I watched as it flew through the air, rotating until it hit the target bang on. Then I heard a voice boom across the room. I didn't even have to shift my eyes a few feet away from the dummy to tell that the voice belonged to Cato.

"What was that Clover?" I clenched my fists together once I heard Clover. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and I knew what was coming. "I was about to tear that thing apart! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Cato yelled.

"No." I said simply. "I wasn't aiming for you. Just the Dummy."

"What if you missed and it hit me?" He asked calming down a bit now.

"Well that wouldn't happen Cato. I never miss my target." He knew that was true, but just to prove it I picked up two knives and threw them behind my back, I turned around to see that they had both hit the dummy in the head. On the bullseye. I turned back to face Cato who had his famous smirk on his face now. "But, if you ever call me _Clover_ again, I will make sure that _you_ are my target next time

His trainer by the sword area was calling him back now, and Selma was walking up to me.

"There is no need to do that Clove. We have some new moving targets for you to practice on now. No more throwing at the other stations." Selma told me, bringing me over to the new targets. I nodded, half apologizing, but I knew these targets would be gone and torn up in a couple of days, and I would go back to practicing my 'Distance Throwing'

After what seemed like minutes, but I knew must have been a few hours, of Selma yelling at me and telling me things I had to improve on, it was time to switch to histories. Kretel and I went into the change room and changed out of our training uniform and into our class uniform. We gathered our notes for histories and then went to the class. In histories, we study all the previous Hunger Games, the Victors strategies, and the fallen tributes mistakes. Some of our trainers say that this is one of the most important classes here, others say it's just a waste of time because each arena is different.

I sat in between Cato and Kretel, and noticed that Lucas had now taken a seat at the front. I also noticed that a rather large bruise forming under his left eye. I knew something must have happened so I turned to Cato in search of an answer.

"What did you do to Lucas, Cato?" He seemed confused for a minute and then understood what I was asking.

"Don't look at me, I've been a good boy!" He replied grinning. I just laughed

"Hardly."

"No, it actually wasn't me this time. Ask Kretel." He said and then returned to his notes. I looked up to see that the teacher was glaring at me now, telling me that it was time to shut up. I looked back at the screen in front of me. We were watching the 65th Hunger Games, which a very attractive boy from District 4 won. He had been the youngest Victor to ever win the games, at only age 14. I wonder what happened to him. Some people have told me that he just got even more handsome, and then became a prostitute in the capitol. All I can say to that is if I were a Victor, that isn't how I would spend my time.

After I was sure the teacher had moved his focus away from me, I turned to Kretel and asked her what happened to Lucas.

"He got in the way, I had to tell him off." She said simply. I can understand her reasoning, Lucas can be very annoying. But I had never gone out and actually hurt anyone who went here, unless it was in hand to hand combat where we fight in front of the class. This is why Kretel is my biggest competition to get into the games. Even though she appears sweet, she is cold hearted and can't be trusted. I was starting to think maybe I should start to watch my back when she's around.

As I was thinking about what to do with Kretel, our headmaster came into the class. He walked to the front as our teacher struggled to pause the games we were watching. At the moment the District 4 Victor had one of the tributes from Seven caught in a net, and was about to stab her with his trident.

"Good Afternoon Students." The Headmaster said.

"Good Afternoon." We all chorused back. It was routine to greet the headmaster, you can be punished if you don't.

"I am sorry to interrupt your class, but I am here to inform you that tomorrow we will be having tests to see which boy and girl will be our volunteers this year. You will each have twenty minutes to show the trainers and Victors what you are good at. Remember to use your best skills and don't forget the small things too. Get a good nights rest, we will be starting at 5:30am in alphabetical order." Our headmaster explained. So the rumors were true. We are having individual tests to see who gets picked this year. I glance at Kretel. Some how, I need to find a way to beat her. My knife throwing is impressive, but that's not all that they'll be looking at. In fact if I could guess, I'd bet they were looking for personality too, so they will see who does best in the interviews and will get the most sponsors.

The bell rang, signaling the end of training. I wasn't going to my dorm like everyone else. I knew what I had to do to prepare.

**AN: I hope you all liked this part! It was a lot of filler and I'm sorry for that. In the next chapter they will do their tests, and I think I will write that in Cato's point of view, and see what happens there. Anyway, if you like it or don't like it, please review! If you see any mistakes please point them out to me so I can fix them, and thank you for reading (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I want to know what you guys think of the story. Like should I continue this into the games, or not? I'd like to, but if no one wants to read that then I feel like it would be a waste of time, you know? Also, in this part I had to give Cato and Clove last names, I felt kind of awkward doing it but it's just so the training order works out so just ignore it..**

**Cato's POV**

I woke up early. Earlier then usual. I wanted to be at the training center at 5:30, even though my last name is Martin so I won't be called until maybe 7:00 or so. But I want to be there to talk to Clove. She'll have to go before me, so I better be there early. I got out of my bed and debated on whether or not to wake up Benton, the boy I share a room with. I decided against it, because Benton is very grumpy in the mornings, I wouldn't want to be on his bad side today. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, then went to the closet and pulled on my training uniform. I ran my hands through my hair, thinking about what had happened last night.

Clove hadn't been at the usual spot that we meet after training, which was odd for her. I had decided she might have gotten caught up with Kretel or someone, so I waited. And waited. It took hours before she finally showed up in the garden. She had taken a seat beside me on the bench and started talking about what to do for the trainers for the next day.

"Throw the spears, and use your sword." She had told me. "Climb the rock wall and show them how fast you can run." I already knew to show them all this, but I hadn't stopped her because I liked listening to the sound of her voice.

"And they might want to see how well you can get sponsors, so say something nice to them, and if they ask questions answer them like you would in the interview." I remember that she looked a bit frantic saying this, as if she was struggling to remember all of it herself. Then after there was nothing left to say, we were silent. We always had something to talk about. But not then. A certain silence lingered in the air for a few minutes, and then Clove looked at her wrist as if there was a watch there.

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get our rest for tomorrow." I knew she didn't know the time, she never wore a watch, but I played along anyway.

"Yeah, goodnight." I said starting to stand up. But before I had the chance to she leaned over and kissed me. And then it was like I had been frozen, still sitting, wondering what had just happened.

"Goodnight." She smiled and walked away towards the girls' dorm. I remember just sitting there on the bench, like I had for the few hours before.

I kept replaying that moment in my mind as I went to the cafeteria to get some food before I went to show the trainers what I could do. I wanted to know what drove Clove to do that, it seemed unlike her. I thought I had her all figured out, but then she kisses me. And of course I liked it. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Clove. I have for a long time, but we were training to go fight to the death, so I never thought that there was a time to show her that I had these feelings. I picked up an apple and looked around to see if anyone was in the cafeteria. But I saw no one I knew, they must have all gone to the main training center already, or still be asleep like Benton.

I walked out the door and along the path to the main center. It was still dark outside, but I could hear birds starting to sing, signaling that it was indeed morning. I soon arrived to the center, which was full of people, all waiting in the main lobby talking about what they would show the trainers and what they would do if they got picked. I was confident in my skills, but I was still at a school filled with the most skilled people in all of District 2, and I was only 16. Clove was 15, but her birthday is about two weeks before the reaping, so if she got picked to be in the games she would be 16 by the time she volunteered.

I started to look for Clove among the crowd, after a few minutes I found her. She was talking to Kretel and Lucas, who despite there dispute yesterday looked pretty close. Clove turned around and when she saw me, a smile spread across her face.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked, I knew she wasn't mad about me being here though. In fact, she was probably even happy.

"Better early than late." I told her shrugging. I heard Kretel sigh.

"You'll be here forever, Cato." She told me. "Do you know how many people will go before you? We all get twenty minutes. You should have slept in." I shrugged again. I really didn't care what Kretel thinks I should have done. In fact, her last name is Luster. And if I remember correctly L comes just before M, so she could have slept in too. I was about to call her out on that when a voice came onto the loud speaker and announced that they would be starting, and called the first person in. Clove started jumping up and down, getting anxious. She still had a little while to wait. I assume she and Lucas would be going in around the same time. Speaking of Lucas, I could feel that he was glaring at me, so I shot him one back. Clove tells me that he's just jealous of me, but I think it's more than just that. He loathes me. I always thought it was because I broke his hand once in hand-to-hand combat training one time and he was out of training for a few weeks. But his hate for me might have started even before that.

We all sat down, decided that standing for that long was just going to make us tired. We talked about what the trainers were looking for, and I noticed that Clove didn't bring up the thing about the interviews like she did last night. She was also smiling a lot more than she would on a normal day, maybe it was just because she was excited. After an hour or two the loud speaker came on and called for Clove. I stood up with her and she hugged me, I whispered good luck to her and then she left. After Clove they called Lucas and I realized I would be stuck with Kretel for the next few hours. Oh joy. I really didn't like Kretel very much. She was very arrogant. I mean, everyone here is arrogant, but Kretel took it too far sometimes. Like yesterday, Lucas decided that he wanted to learn the basics of a few different weapons, mainly because his throwing axe had been damaged. I gladly let him use some of the swords, just not mine. But I noticed that when he walked to the station that Kretel was at, she just turned around and punched him. He hadn't even finished what he was saying.

"It's going to be you and me you know." Kretel broke the silence.

"No, I don't know. What do you mean?" I asked. I kind of understood what she meant, but not completely.

"They are going to choose you and me. To go into the games. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well they haven't dropped any hints." I told her. She hadn't even gone in yet and she was already sure they would choose her to volunteer. Just for saying that I hoped that she trip over her own mace while she's in there.

"You don't know that. They could be looking for a specific profile this year for all you know. Maybe they want to pull a Johanna Mason." After I said that I turned around and stopped talking to her. Finally when they called her name I felt like I could let my guard down a bit. She walked by me, before she left she turned back to me and said

"Don't I get a hug too?" I just glared at her, staying silent. I was alone now. But not for too much longer. I started to plan out what I was going to do once I got into that room. Start with the swords? Or save that for last? I decided I'd save it for last, just in case I make a mistake on something else, I can bring my rep back up with the swords. The loud speaker came on again.

"Cato Martin." It said plainly. I stood up and walked on into the room, trying to hide my nervousness. Once I enter the room, I look up to see a long line of our trainers and Victors sitting at a table. They all have lots of papers and all their eyes are focused on me.

I sprint to the rock wall and start to climb, I reach the top in no time and make my way back down. Then I go over to the axes. I figure I have enough time to try a few other weapons out. I've seen Lucas throw enough axes to know how to do it. I pick up a heavy looking axe and throw it at a dummy at the station. The axe hits the dummy in the neck, I wasn't sure if that was really a good thing or not. Either way, some of the people were whispering now. After I throw a few more, I decide that it is time to throw some spears. I throw five, each hitting the bullseye. I use enough momentum on the last one to make the spear go through the dummy itself. When I go to get the spears back, I notice knife markings in the dummy to, and smile to myself. Clove must been doing her 'distance throwing' as she calls it. I avoid the throwing knives myself, knowing that after they've seen Clove, I'll just make a fool out of myself, but I do pick up a dagger and use it to 'kill' a dummy. Knife fighting is easier for me. I figure that I only have about five minutes left, so I use the time to go to the swords. I see my own sword, untouched and ready for me to use. I lift it of the rack carefully, and then start attacking the dummies. I cut ones arm, stab it in the chest, and then decapitate it. I do the same for most of the others. After I put the sword back I here a voice come from the table.

"Thank you Cato. That was a very impressive display. We will defiantly be considering you." I nod and make my way out the door opposite to the one I entered. I wanted to find Clove, and see how she did.

**Thanks for reading again guys! It really does mean a lot to me(: and I also appreciate reviews! Criticism is always good too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clove's POV 

Knife after knife. I had thrown each one in that room. From five to fifty feet. And after they were all gone, I had gone to collected them, and threw them again. I climbed the rock wall too, making it quick because I knew my fear of heights would kick in at any moment. I had tied knots, painted camouflage. I had even picked up one of Kretel's maces and swung it around a couple times. I had smiled lots, talked to my evaluators, and answered the few questions they asked as if I was talking to the Capitol and the rest of Panem. But even after I had given it my all, I was disappointed when they had merely said "Thank you, you are dismissed." I thanked them and then I left the training center.

After the fresh air hit my face, I ran to the garden where Cato and I meet. Running just reminded me that I hadn't showed them that I could sprint! How could I have missed that? I'm great at it, and it's very important in the games. There was no way they would choose me now. I reached the stone bench quickly and took a seat. I could feel my eyes starting to water, and despite my usual holding them back, I let them fall. It's not as if Cato would be here any time soon. I didn't have to stay strong until he came. I thought for a second how Lucas may show up, but nobody else usually sets foot in this garden, and there were tall trees surrounding the place, so if he did come I could just hide.

_How could you be so stupid Clove! _I scolded myself. It's not as if I had done bad, but I was worried about Cato, and trying to remember everything, it was just hard to fit it all in just 20 minutes!

_Stop making excuses Clove. You only get 15 minutes in the Capitol. It's your own fault. _The hot tears streamed down my face. Why was I being so emotional? I looked around the garden. I had never had time to really appreciate it's beauty. Usually while I was here I spent my time admiring Cato's face.

To one side there were tall pine trees, mixed within the oak and maple trees which were bare without their leaves. Just to my right I saw a small pond, with a few gold fish swimming around. It was bordered with silver and gold shaped to look like stone. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, a little bit odd for the end of March. I looked at the small footprints I had managed to make when I came into the garden. Sometimes I wonder if I'm smaller than I think I am. Maybe I just see a strong a little under average height 15 year old in the mirror, and I was really a short and weak one who couldn't do anything.

_Stop it Clove. Why are you making yourself sad? You're strong. You're stronger than them. _I wasn't exactly sure what my mind meant by 'them' but I listened anyway. I made myself stop crying. I would not pity myself anymore. I wouldn't pity anyone. I am strong. I am a fighter. I am deadly. And no one should get on my bad side. Especially not today.

With that I stood up from the bench and walked toward the cafeteria. I was hungry, and with the great job I did today, I deserve the best of meals.

After I ate with Lucas, putting up with his pouting over how his axe wouldn't go straight, I made my way back to the garden. Cato still wasn't there, so I decided I may as well go back to my room and shower, maybe have a quick nap.

I jogged to my room, and straight to the bathroom. I noticed Kretel wasn't here, so I assumed they were just getting to her now. I stripped off my dirty clothes and stepped in to the shower. The water was cold, but slowly warmed up. I was glad we at least had warm water here in District 2. I have heard that some Districts don't even have showers at all. After I washed up I got ready again, drying my hair and putting it into a high ponytail. I wasn't sure how long I had been in there, but I decided to go check if Cato was done yet.

When I reached the garden, I could feel a smile spread across my face. Cato was walking towards the bench, our usual meeting spot. I started to run towards him, trying to be as quiet as I could. When I was just a few steps behind him I jumped up on his back, wrapping my hands around his neck.

"You know I heard you, right?" He asks laughing.

"Shoot! I thought I was being stealthy!" I say, sliding down off his back to sit down.

"Well maybe to someone who isn't trained to detect people about to attack them." He smirks, sitting down too.

"How'd it go?" I ask. Maybe if he goes on about how well he did we could all forget about my disappointment.

"Great actually. I did everything you told me to, although they didn't ask me any questions." Damn. I was hoping he would go longer than that. "What about you?"

"I am disappointed with my performance." I say simply. I hoped that he would drop the topic.

"Why would you be disappointed? I saw the knife markings in the all the dummies. You were doing distance throwing, right?" He was looking at me now, but I refused to look at him. I looked over to the pond I had discovered earlier, the one with the goldfish.

"Well the evaluators just seemed disappointed, it made me feel like I was missing something."

"How could they be disappointed looking at someone like you? Clove, you're perfect in every way. Your skill and your talent, to the flecks of gold in your eyes." I looked up to him, staring into his eyes. This wasn't even that deep, but it seemed deep for Cato.

"You know what happened last time we were here." I say, hoping he would remember. Hoping that it hadn't been my imagination playing cruel tricks on me.

"I do." He said leaning in. I felt his lips crash onto mine, and the sparks. I didn't want it to stop. But I heard someone coming and I pulled away, and turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Kretel. Why did she always come in at the worst times? I wish I had my knives with me and I could just throw one at her face. She was starting to get on my last nerve.

"I found you two!" She said full of cheer. I glared at her. Looks like Cato and I would have to find a new meeting spot where we can talk about her behind her back. "Come on guys, lets go get something to eat." She continued, gesturing for us to follow.

"I'm not really hungry." Cato said.

"I just ate with Lucas." I said.

"Oh. Well don't you want to know how I did? I am the next tribute to represent this district you know." She said, looking at me as she said the last part. I laugh.

"I _highly_ doubt that." I tell her, I look to Cato and he nods. "Did the evaluators tell you?"

"Actually yes." Kretel continued. I wanted to punch her out. I knew she was lying, it was obvious, she's a terrible liar. I heard Cato laugh behind me. Kretel's smile faded.

"I'm so sure." He told her. I smirked, hoping that he was doing the same.

"What happened to you two? You've never acted like this!" Kretel said.

"Well this is how you act in the Games right? Stalk your prey? And beside, no one wants to put up with your pathetic arrogance here anyway." I tell her. I start to leave, making sure I push her shoulder as I pass her. I looked back to make sure Cato was following my lead. I didn't know what the evaluators thought of me. But what I did know is that if they did like me then I would have to start acting like I deserved to be a tribute. And in my road to the Capitol there was no room for Kretel.

**Sorry, I kind of lost my train of thought at the end, it got jumbled. I waited a bit to update, instead of doing it 4 days in a row, I hope you don't mind! I want to get more into the games soon, so the next chapter it will really start to pick up, I'll skip to a few months ahead or something. I will probably update Monday. I have Volleyball Provincials this weekend and also my biggest dance competition of the year! I didn't want to wait any longer to update though. **

**Please review! And thank you for reading **

**alexmarika **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cato's POV**

I woke up ready to go. Jumping out of bed I made my way to the shower and washed up. I got in my training uniform and went to breakfast, making sure to wake up Benton before I left. Today was an important day, it was the day they would _finally _announce who would be representing our District this year. It had been three whole weeks since we were all evaluated, and honestly I was beginning to wonder what had been taking so long. When I got to the cafeteria, I sat with Clove. She smiled at me when I sat down. I knew that now we wouldn't be disturbed by Kretel, or Lucas for that matter. Ever since the blow up with Kretel, she has avoided us at all costs, and dragged Lucas around to make it look like she actually had friends.

"Nervous?" Clove asked looking up from her food. At first I wondered what she was talking about, and then I noticed that I was tapping my foot and drumming my fingers against the table.

"More anxious I guess." I said, making myself stop what I had been doing.

"Eat." Clove said shoving an apple at me. I took it in my hands and threw it up in the air, and caught it again. Taking a bite I savored the sweet taste.

"What's with all the one word talking Clover?" She didn't even speak this time. She just glared at me, reached over the table and punched my arm. I smirked. "You'll have to hit a little harder than that if you want to get anywhere in the arena."

"No." She shook her head. It finally dawned on me that she was nervous about getting her score too, and the speaking in one word was her way of showing it.

"It's going to be okay you know. The evaluators must have loved you. It's pretty hard not too." I told her. Maybe this would calm her down a little bit. She just laughed.

"Hard not to love _me?_" She asked sarcastically. "Remember who you're talking to Cato." I was about to reply about how it was true, but the headmaster came onto the loudspeaker.

"Would everyone please make their way to the auditorium. Thank You." The auditorium was only used once a year, to announce the volunteers. Today was exactly one month before the reaping, so whoever is chosen will go into intense one on one training with the trainers. They will be taken out of regular class and the two of them will each have a special schedule. Only the most important classes, and more hours of physical training.

"It's time." I say to Clove. She nods and stands up, following me. I see Kretel and steer away from her. I didn't want her to climb all over me telling me how she and I would be "The best tributes District Two will have ever seen." I knew that whenever she said that, she was thinking of hitting me on the head with her mace over and over again.

Clove walked through the doors of the auditorium and into the cool room. Getting into the warmer part of the year meant only some parts of the school were air conditioned. This being one of them. It didn't make much sense, since we only use it once a year, but this day was quite an important one. I followed Clove to two seats in the second row, and took a seat. The lights weren't turned on over the stage yet, but I could tell that there was a microphone and a person to the side. I guess the headmaster was all ready to start when we were. Clove sat in silence. I knew how badly she wanted in these games. But I also knew how badly I wanted in them. If by some bizarre chance we both got picked, I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't hurt her. I had known her for too long. And as much as I hate to admit it to myself, I had fallen for her.

Suddenly the lights on the stage flickered on, and all the chatting that had filled the room came to an abrupt stop. Headmaster crossed to the middle of the stage where the microphone stood, and I could feel myself tapping my foot again anxiously.

"Welcome students. The time has come to announce our volunteers for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" His voice boomed. Everyone cheered, it was custom to cheer. Everyone wanted this. "As you know, you have all been closely evaluated, and after lots of thought, we have chosen our two strongest students in physical and mental skill to volunteer this year. Let's start off with the boys." He opened an envelope he had been holding in his hand.

"Cato Martin." He read aloud. It took until the time Clove touched my arm excitedly to realize that it was my name he called. I jumped up excitedly and walked to the stage with my head held high. I couldn't believe it. I was picked. Me. Out of all the boys in the school, the trainers and Victors had chosen me. As I walked onto the stage I could hear some of the 18 year olds curse under their breath. I shook the headmaster's hand, and he gave me an approving smile.

"Now for the girls." He said. He held the same piece of paper that he had read my name off of. I looked to see who would be going into the arena with me. I could barley make out the letters on the page, but I knew the name before he read it. And I froze. Clove. The name on the paper was Clove's. I could hear applause now, he must have called her name, I didn't hear it. I tried to find her when she walked to the stage. When I found her I could see a look of shock mixed with pride on her face. She shook the headmaster's hand, smiling just as I had done just moments before. Then she turned to face me, to shake hands. Her expression was cold, but I knew what she was thinking. I knew that no matter what we had felt for each other before, it didn't matter anymore. One of us would come out alive. And if I wanted it to be me, I would have to push Clove away. Looks like she already knew this with the expression on her face, and she was doing a better job than I was.

Even with all this to consider, I knew that deep down, I would do whatever it took to get Clove out of that arena alive. Even if it meant she would have to lose me.

**I know this one was really short! I'm sorry, I just wrote it about an hour ago :/ I had a super busy weekend and wanted to upload! BTW if you were wondering (Which I doubt you are, in fact you probably don't care) All my dances got first place in their group today! And my Small Group Celtic Cabaret won Overall Highpoint in the Celtic Cabaret category, and we got an entry in the Rosebowl, where they take the best dances of the competition to compete against each other **

**Please Review and thanks for reading !**

**- Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cloves POV**

I saw the expression on Cato's face change just before I heard my name. It took no time for me to jump out of my seat and make my way to the stage. I walked slowly, thinking about what would happen next. Not in training, or the reaping, or even the games. But what would happen next for Cato and I.

_One of us is going to die. One of us has to die. _I thought to myself. And as much as I didn't want that to happen, I knew it would. I didn't like admitting it, to anyone, not even myself, but I loved Cato. I would have to tell him before the reaping if ever. I quickly made my way up the steps and onto the stage, and shook headmaster's hand.

"Congratulations. Make us proud." He smiled

"Thank-you." I beamed. I turned to Cato's outstretched hand, for one of the first times I couldn't read him. There was too many emotions on his face at once for me to pick out how he was feeling.

_One of us is going to die._ I thought again. And as much as I tried to push out the next thought, it just kept repeating itself in my mind. Almost mocking me. I reached for Cato's hand, keeping my expression cool, still trying to ignore my thoughts. But it was no use.

_One of you is going to die. And remember Clove, _in my mind the voice paused, as if adding dramatic affect for my own personal torture.

_He'll kill you in a heartbeat**.**_

**Cato's POV**

I stood awkwardly with Clove as the rest of the students were ushered out of the auditorium. Headmaster had ordered us to stay here until he got our soon to be mentors. I wasn't sure what to say to Clove. What could I?

_I love you too much to kill you but we'll probably both die anyway_? No! That was stupid! Why couldn't I think straight? This should've been a happy time. Instead they had to choose Clove and I in the same year. How lucky are we?

Anger washed over me. It wasn't at the trainers anymore. It was directed to Clove. Why had she wanted us both to do so well in our tests? Couldn't she have fluked hers and waited until next year to be good? I could have won this, came back for her and then she could have won the Quarter Quell.

"You should've seen Kretel's face." She said finally, breaking the silence. Hearing her voice calmed me down. Reminded me who I was getting angry at. I knew I couldn't stay mad at her, which might work in her favor during the games.

"What did she do?" I asked, trying to sound like I really didn't care. It's not like we could be friends anymore anyway.

"Well she was getting ready to walk up, and then they called my name. She got up and started walking, I guess she's deaf now, and Lucas shoved her back in her seat. She was appalled." Clove told me. I couldn't help but let a little chuckle slip as I thought of what Kretel must have looked like. Shocked and embarrassed. No doubt Lucas would have another shiner tomorrow.

Finally our future mentors, and a few of the other trainers walked in. I noticed a flint of gold when one of them smiled to us, it must be Enobaria. They soon explained how training would work from now until the reaping. We would be taken out of our normal classes and schedules and have more private lessons and mentoring. Clove and I would have the same agenda, just when we were working with weaponry, she would be at the knives I would be at the swords. Just like always. I was happy I would get more time to spend with Clove. Just the two of us. But I would also in the next few weeks have to accept the fact that one of us would die. And even though I didn't want that to be Clove, I wasn't sure if I myself was ready to let go of my life yet either. If Clove had to die, than all I could hope for is that it would be something quick, and painless. And now all I could hope for is that I wouldn't be the one who would have to do that.

**Ugh. This is the shortest chapter I have ever written. It seems like I keep promising to make them longer, but it never happens. I am going to do the reaping next chapter, and hopefully I have some more creativity there and make it actually interesting and a decent length. I hope I can update tomorrow! Thank you for reading! And please REVIEW? Maybe? What do you say?**

**-alexmarika**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clove's POV**

There were five girls all standing around me. Talking amongst themselves, brushing my hair, and walking around my room. I didn't know any of them personally, but I had seen them around the training center before. They were older than me, and I assumed that the two who would send my the occasional scowl were the 18 year olds who I had beat to go into the games.

"Are you excited?" One of them asked, obviously trying to make me feel more comfortable.

"Yeah, I suppose. Today is a big day, it's more nerves I think." I responded, trying to sound as nervous as possible. And that was partly true, I was nervous, but not because I would have to volunteer, but because I was afraid of losing Cato.

This past month of private training the two of us had been receiving was great for physical and mental strength for the arena, along with other things we would need to know, but Cato had started acting cold toward me, and I didn't like it. After all, I had always been the cold one of the two of us. I had been the one who bottled everything up inside of me. But it was different now. At first it was as if we had switched personalities, I had been trying to break through to him. I had asked what was wrong, explained how I felt, everything that _he_ would normally do to get to _me_. But unlike I, who usually broke down after a couple of days, Cato held his ground. At one point he had stopped talking to me all together.

As the girls moved on from my hair to my outfit for the reaping, I thought back to the night when I thought I had finally gotten through to him.

"_Honestly Cato, you have to stop acting like this. Yes, one of us is going to die, but that's life. It doesn't mean you can shut me out like this." I said walking into his room. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands._

"_You don't understand do you? Clove, they chose me. And they chose you. They chose us, together, to go into an arena and kill 22 other people. But there can only be one victor. One of us isn't coming home." I threw my hands in the air and sat next to him._

"_Of course I know that." I snarled. "The difference is, I've chosen to accept it _and_ keep you in my life." Then he stood up, and turned to me. I couldn't tell if it was just the light, but I thought I saw tears threatening to leave his eyes._

"_I'm not ready to lose you Clove." He said._

"_Then why are you doing this?" I asked accusingly. _

"_I'm practicing." He stared, stepping closer to me. "So that when I do lose you, it won't be so hard." _

"_I-"I started to say, but he had kissed me before I had even finished the thought in my mind. He then pulled away and stepped back. _

"_Could you leave now? Please? You're not making this much easier."_

Ever since that night I had tried to keep the same cold and focused attitude that Cato had taken an interest in. He was a different person than he had been before, I missed the old Cato. I even missed him calling me Clover. But I could never tell him that. Especially not now. Or today. And after today it would be to late.

"Clove, we have your dress ready now." One of the girls told me. She was already to go, wearing a baby pink coloured dress, with her blond hair braided in the front. She seemed too nice to train here. But then again, people here are very deceiving.

I got changed into the deep purple dress. It was flowy below the waist, but didn't puff out. It ended just above my knees and had tiny little sleeves. It looked like something very old fashioned, that my mother said that people had worn before Panem was created. With the way the girls had done my hair – little waves with tiny braids going along the side of my head- the look was complete. I couldn't help but stare at the mirror. If I was about to waltz onto a stage in front of all of District 2, the Capitol and whatever people from other districts decided to watch our reaping, I was glad I was going to waltz on stage looking like this.

"Are you ready to leave? We should be leaving soon." The same girl said. I slowly nodded in her direction, still looking at the beautiful reflection in the mirror. I never knew I could look so nice. I finally took my eyes away from the mirror and followed the girl out of my room, out of the training center, and down the street to the city square. Unlike so districts that have one small town square, we have lots in District 2. The one we have the reaping in is the largest, and in the center of the district, close to the large mine. The training center is about 15 minutes away, lucky for us. Some people have to travel a few days just for the reaping. We are a very large district after all. The people were starting to check in and line up in their proper place. I checked in, the Peacekeepers taking a little bit of blood from my finger, and then walked over to where the other 16 year olds were. I had already lost the girl in the pink dress, but I didn't care very much now.

"You look nice." Kretel said, but it was obvious that she was still disappointed that it wouldn't be her going into the games.

"Thank-you." I smiled back. Some other girls I didn't know, and who obviously didn't train looked over too and started gushing over how nice the dress was.

"I bet it's from the Capitol, or even District 8 itself." One of them said. I thought that was stupid.

"How could you afford it?" Another asked. I didn't want to tell them that it wasn't mine, or that I didn't even know where it came from, so I just answered every question by telling them that I was volunteering, and they seemed to understand. In fact after I told them that they started to congratulate me and wish me luck. I looked over to Kretel who was giving me dirty looks.

"Welcome District Two!" The Mayor finally stepped onto the podium so we could start. He began his speech that I don't listen to. No one ever does, but it's protocol, and he is told by the Capitol to read it every year. After he finishes that, he reads out the list of Victors, each one goes up to shake his hand, and the crowd roars each time one of them stands up. It takes along time, but most of the time this is my favourite part of the reaping all together.

When the final Victor takes her seat again, our escort, Marieellian Justise, stepped up to the podium excitedly. She wore a neon blue dress, that looked like she was inside a bubble, with bright purple shoes and matching hair. I didn't understand how this was pretty or elegant at all. I decided I better get used to it though. I would have to put up with a lot of Capitol people in my lifetime.

"Welcome District 2, to the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She began. Although scary looking, her voice was sweet and calming. "It is always such an honor to be here for me! You always have such a nice bunch of tributes for me! But enough of that, let's get to the exciting part!" I took a deep breath as she walked towards the giant bowl filled with the girls names. She smiled big showing off her un naturally white teeth, there was almost a shade of blue in there too. She quickly drew a name, pulling it out from the bottom of the bowl. She walked back to the microphone and I started to take little steps towards the aisle that separated the girls and the boys.

"Kariana Gloss" She read aloud, still smiling. A tall brunette girl walked out of the 15 year old section and onto the stage. She smiled impatiently, obviously waiting for someone, me, to volunteer. "Do we have any volunteers?" Marieellian asked.

I put on my winners face. Strong and cold. I stepped out into the aisle. This was my moment.

"I volunteer." I say sweetly, and walk up the stairs onto the tall stage. I shake Kariana's hand as we switch places.

"Excelent!" Marieellian exclaims. She brings the microphone over to me, "Now what is your name?"

"Clove Berette." I said clearly. Marieellian smiled again and went back to the podium.

"There you are District2! Let's hear it for your female tribute, Clove Berette!" A roar of cheers and hands clapping filled my ears. I kept my face cold. I needed to come off as strong for the sponsors, they would be watching this of course. "Now let's move onto the boys shall we?"

I searched for Cato in the crowd, already knowing what would happen next.

**How was that? The next chapter I will make it the reaping in Cato's POV and then the exciting stuff will happen Again, I had to make up a last name for Clove, just ignore it. It won't stick! **

**Please review! And thank you for reading!**

**-alexmarika**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cato's POV**

Reaping day. It's usually the most boring day of the year, taking away from training time. But this year it was different. This year today would be the start of my new future as a rich and famous Victor. Of course there would be lots of things to do before I got to that point, like actually winning the games for example. But I was confident that I would have no competition. No one trains harder than I do, except maybe Clove, which was another set back in my path to victory.

If I was going to win this game, I would have to accept the fact that Clove would not win with me. Clove wouldn't be there to congratulate me when I got home. Instead they would be having a burial for her, and I would have to attend. I would have to attend Clove's burial and keep a straight face, pretend like there was no way I could have saved her. Just the thought of all this made me cringe. Maybe I wasn't ready for this yet. Physically, of course but mentally, no. Not with Clove as my partner. I hadn't talked to her at all in a whole week. We still ate lunch together, but we were silent. She knew that we would have to let go of whatever stupid feelings we had and become ruthless killers. That was hard for me, I didn't know about her. Clove had tried to get me to stay the same at first, she hadn't understood the dangers we would face if she didn't. I wasn't sure I fully understood them either. All I knew was that a Career with feelings would be a target.

One night Clove had come into my room, tried to reason with me. She had never been any good at that though, that was my job. I didn't know what had happened to me that night. We were fighting, then I kissed her, and then after that I had told her to leave. I keep telling myself that this is all for the better, but I'm not sure anymore. I don't know what's happening to me. Maybe, somehow, the gamemakers will change a rule. Two people can win. It would be a long shot, but it's all I can hope for now. For Clove and I to come back to District 2, safe. Happy. And Victors.

I walked with Benton and Lucas to the town square. It was almost time for the Mayor to start his speech, so we hurried up signing in. The peacekeepers weren't very impressed with us being late. I just laughed at them, what could they do to us? It's reaping day! And they probably know that one of us will volunteer anyway.

"Welcome District 2!" I heard the Mayor boom, just as Lucas and I made it to the other 16 year olds. He started his speech, dragging on about the war, and when the districts turned on each other. I used to listen to the speech when I was younger, and in school they used to talk about the war anyway. But now, after hearing it year after year, everyone just drowns it out. I looked to the other side of the square, where the girls were all lined up, and looked for Clove. When I found her I saw her wearing a dark purple dress, I had never seen her look so beautiful. And today would be the last time I see her look so pretty before the Capitol comes in and makes her look like a freak.

"Welcome District 2!" I heard again, but this time in a different voice. I looked up to the stage, to see Marie-Ellian in a blue thing that looked like a bubble, and bright purple hair. Honestly, I'd never get used to these Capitol people. Why would that _ever_ be considered pretty? She should take a lesson from Clove or something. Our escort talked about how honored she was to be in such a fine District. I smiled to myself, glad I wasn't from some stupid District like 11 or 12. They're too scared to train there, and they almost always cry when they get reaped.

Marie-Ellian was at the girls bowl now, and I looked back over to Clove, silently wishing her good luck.

"Kariana Gloss." Marie-Ellian read to the crowd, a big smile spread across her face. The brunette walked out from the 15 year olds and onto the stage. She smiled for a second and then looked as if she was impatient. "Do we have any volunteers?"

"I volunteer." I heard the familiar sweet voice of Clove say. I watched as she walked up to the stage with a look of pride on her face, but when she got up the steps she played it cool and put on her winners glare. Marie-Ellian asked her name and she recited it proudly, almost sounding a bit too rehearsed.

"Now for the boys!" Marie-Ellian said to the crowd again. Cheers filled the square, soon those cheers would be for me.

"Good luck, Cato." Lucas whispered as Marie-Ellian drew a name from the giant bowl.

"Andre Prevost." Marie-Ellian boomed, the smile reappearing on her face. I recognized the name. When a tall boy from the 17 year old section walked onto the stage, I knew why. I had seen him at the training center a lot. He used swords, just like I did. One day we had worked out who's sword were who's, just so we wouldn't piss each other off in the future. He could win the games. If Clove wasn't his partner. Maybe I should just let him go with Clove. He's still strong enough to not make us look bad, and then Clove would win and come home. I would volunteer for the Quarter Quell. But when our escort called out for volunteers the idea suddenly seemed stupid. I pushed past Lucas and the other boys into the aisle.

"I volunteer." I say smirking. I stride up onto the stage and shake Marie-Ellian's hand when she asks my name.

"Cato Martin." I say. The crowd erupts into cheers again, just as they had done for Clove.

"There you have it District 2! Your tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Cato and Clove!" Marie-Ellian's last words stick in my mind as I turn to shake Clove's hand. Her death glare meets my famous arrogant smirk. No one could ever know about us. I've decided. I'll keep her while I can though.

**How was that? I really hate writing the reapings! Haha I feel as though the escorts talk too much and I don't know where to but a line break. And sorry this was quite a decent bit shorter than the last chapter. Anyway, I've decided I'll try to update this story at least once a week from now on. Does that sound good? **

**Please review, and thank you for reading **

**-alexmarika**


	9. Chapter 9

Clove's POV

I tried not to look at Cato when the peacekeepers ushered us into the Justice Building. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I made sure I looked cold when I shook his hand. Of course everyone at the training center knew we were friends, but no one else had to. What were we going to do in the arena? I was usually good at keeping things bottled up, but it was going to be my last few weeks to spend with him. Forever. I had a feeling that the idea of that would push me over the edge, and I would do something stupid. For the first time since I was chosen to be tribute, I was scared. Scared that the odds wouldn't be in my favor. They were already against me. The only thing that kept me optimistic was my knife throwing. I had no doubt that I'd be the best there, I would probably get the highest score, aside from Cato of course. But in some games the careers don't win. Every few years there is someone unexpected from another district. At the training center we watched Johanna Mason's games. She was not expected to win at all. The girl from District 7 had pretended to be weak, and then turned into a murderess with an axe. And even if they aren't from career districts, there is usually another fairly strong tribute from a different district who has potential. But I couldn't let that all get to me. I wouldn't let those thoughts affect me.

I saw one group of peacekeepers take Cato into a different hallway once we were on the second floor of the Justice Building. I was lead into a small room. Maybe the size of my room at the training center. The walls were a glossy wood, making the room look old. It had a royal blue coach and a matching chair. Other than a small table with a few flowers in a vase, the room was empty. There was a small window on the far side of the room. I walked over to it and looked out. I saw where I had just recently stood. The window looked over the town square, and I watched people slowly filing out. Making their way home to throw the traditional kick off party. I wondered what everyone at the training center would do. If they would really be thinking of me, if they would be worried about me. My fear was that they wouldn't care. Just another tribute gone.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of the large wooden door opening, penetrating the eerie silence which had just filled the room. I saw my mother, father and sister. The peacekeeper signaled to me that I had three minutes. Only three minutes to say the first hello to my family in a long time, but also what could be the last goodbye. I hugged them all. My sister congratulated me, smiling with pride. She was older than me, and she had trained too, but the trainers had never picked her to be in the games.

"Do this for me." She whispered to me before she pulled away. Next was my father, he wore the same expression my sister had. He tried to give me advice, but he couldn't really. What did he know? Even if he had trained when he was younger, tactics and strategies had changed from back then. Last to come see me was my mother. Unlike my sister and father, she did not look proud. She tried to smile, to be happy for the opportunity I was being given, but I could see in her face that she was worried. Her eyes were glassy when she pulled me into a hug. We stayed there for a long time. It felt like a lot more than just three minutes.

"I love you." She said. When the peacekeepers came to take them away, her last words sent a chill up my spine. "I'll never stop missing you."

I didn't know what possessed her to say that, or what made her think that at a time like this it was what I needed to here. But maybe she was trying to bring my down from the cloud I was floating on. I wasn't going to win this thing on confidence alone after all. I felt sad though, sad because by saying in this she was saying that she didn't believe in me. Saying she didn't think I was good enough. She was giving me a reason to prove her wrong. She was giving me a reason to come home and say _"I told you so. I told you I can."_ I was determined now, more than ever. A certain anger came over me, and I wanted to hit something, I wanted to hurt something. I found the side of my fist crashing into the wood on the wall a few seconds later. This was a different feeling. Maybe realization that I was going to have to become a monster to prove my mother wrong.

The sound of the door opening made me turn my head sharply in the direction of the door. Surprised, I saw Lucas there. The peacekeeper signaled again that I had three minutes.

"Why are you here?" I asked, honestly wondering why he bothered coming up here.

"I already talked to Cato." He replied. He sat down on the chair and looked at the floor. I crossed my arms.

"That didn't answer my question." He looked up, almost confused. "Why are you here?" I demanded again. Truthfully I was happy to see him though. It meant I had at least one other friend than Cato who might secretly care about me.

"Well, first off, I know about you two. I don't really know if you know it, but Cato really likes you." Lucas said.

"Can we please not bring this up right now?" I said sitting next to him. The thought of Cato and I not getting out of this together flooded my mind once again, just as it has since we were announced to volunteer.

"Honestly, I don't really know why I'm here either. Both of you hate me, I guess I just wanted a chance to say goodbye. I don't know what I'll do without you two at training, I mean Kretel's a monster." I laughed a little. That at least was true, and something that didn't pain me to admit to myself.

"Well Cato and I will have to become monsters in the next couple weeks. And when one of us comes home, you'll have two monsters on your hands." The peacekeeper once again opened the door, this time to take Lucas out. He stood up, his head down. I gave him a hug. Even though he was extremely annoying sometimes, he was also kind of like that brother I never had but I'd love to hate. And I was glad he came.

"Say it." I told him.

"What?" He asked confused. I looked up to him.

"Say what you came here to say. Say goodbye." I noticed he looked down again, I wondered if he really was afraid of loosing some knife obsessed girl from training.

"Goodbye Clove." He said, hugging me tightly one last time before walking out with the peacekeeper.

I had to spend a few more minutes in the room full of sadness, before the peacekeepers came for me this time. I saw Cato again, as we were taken out of the back of the Justice Building and to a car. We didn't talk. In fact I refused to look up at him at all. Isn't that what we agreed to do, up in his room that one night anyway? Maybe no one had said the words out loud, but in our minds we had both been thinking it. We had to let go of each other. The car soon stopped in front of a train, the tribute train. That's when I really realized that this was all really happening. I was going to the Capitol. I was going into an arena, and I was going to have to kill people. _Kill people._ The cameras flashed, and I smirked. Time to start acting like I knew what I was doing.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I would give the usual 'I've been busy' stuff, but you probably don't care. How was that? I repeated a lot of things, and there wasn't much clato going on, but I wanted to focus on Clove's feelings about leaving her friends and family. **

**Review please? Criticism is always good too **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-alexmarika**


	10. Chapter 10

Cato's POV

An empty room was where I was put once Clove and I were separated in the Justice Building. Aside from a red old fashioned looking couch and chair the room was empty. The wooden walls were bare, and in the left corner of the room there was a window, over looking the town square. I sat down and wondered if anyone would bother coming to say good bye. I knew my family would come. Or would they? Surely they must be proud of the fact I was chosen to volunteer. I hadn't told them earlier in the year. I had wanted it to be a surprise. But even with the honor that is placed upon every District 2 tribute, victor or fallen, I was still worried about what my parent's reaction to the situation would be. But they were the ones who had but the time and money into sending me off to train, so they couldn't be that upset, if they were upset at all.

I was reassured of this when the large wooden doors opened and I saw my family's gleaming faces. My mother was the first to hug me.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I heard my father ask from the background.

"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise." He chuckled and hugged me too.

"Well I know that you'll be coming home a Victor. Can you believe it?" He said turning to my mother. "_Our_ son! A Victor!" they both smiled at the thought, which made me smile too. How could I not? My parents had always been proud of me, but this, this was more than I could ever ask for.

The peacekeepers came in the room again, telling us our three minutes was now over. He all hugged quickly one last time before they were taken away.

"See you soon!" My mother said just before the doors shut on me again. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be kept in this room, so I decided to look out the window in the corner. The square had been nearly cleared out, and the some of the shops were opening. Even though it's custom to have it closed on reaping day, after the initial reaping is finished, in our district some of them open in celebration. I wondered about what my parents would do now. Not just tonight, but after the games. Without me. I hadn't told them, but I was working out some sort of plan to make sure Clove would win. I'd let it come down to just us two, and then sacrifice myself, or make it look like an accident. If I was to come home without Clove, my life would be missing something. I thought about what it would be like. I would probably sit around in the Victors Village without a thing to do, just mopping around without my Clover.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doors being opened once more. This time the person standing at the door was no other but Lucas.

"Hey." He said stepping in. He looked cautious, almost afraid even. Why wouldn't he be? I was not only dangerous, but we weren't really friends either.

"Hi," I finally replied after about a minute. We only had three anyway, and if Lucas was who I'd have to spend them with, wasting them didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"You're going to win this right?" He asked. I hesitated upon reply. I didn't know. I wasn't exactly planning on it. Not if it came down to Clove and I.

"It depends." I finally settled on those two words. Lucas looked at the floor. Usually he had more confidence than this. What had changed all of the sudden? Was it the fact that I was now a tribute, and he was just a 15 year old who was good with axes? Because there wasn't really too much of a difference between us two. There never had been. Of course or choice of weapons and our tactics, the fact that we envied each other for different reasons didn't help either. But when it comes to the end of the day, aren't we the same? Two boys just trying to make it in the District? Trying to bring it pride? If so, then what had just changed to make Lucas loose all his confidence.

"Try. Do it for me." He said, just in time too. The peackeepers entered the room and took Lucas away.

I finally thought I was alone. Finally thinking I had time to contemplate what had just happened. Kretel walked in the door. I wanted to be the first to speak this time.

"Why did you come?" I asked coolly. What would posses Kretel to think I wanted her here. No one wanted her near them.

"I came to tell you tat I admire your courage." She told me. She was looking at me, but not square in the eye, to the side of my face. Again, like Lucas, as if she was scared. I was confused as well.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She wasn't making sense.

"Look, I know about the thing you have with Clove. And you're going into the arena with her. That must be hard. So I wanted to come and tell you that I admire your courage and wish you the best of luck dealing with those problems out there in the real world." She explained. She turned to leave, not waiting for the peacekeepers to come retrieve her, and without letting me get the chance to reply to her.

Once Kretel left, the peacekeepers came for me. We walked down the same hallway we had to come to these rooms, and out the back entrance of the building. The whole time I was trying to keep myself from looking at Clove, but it was useless. I looked down at her, taking in what Kretel had said. She never once looked up at me. Clove was already becoming a different person. Maybe it was a sign that I had to become a new person too.

We stepped onto the train platform and flashing camera's surrounded us.

_This is where it starts Cato._

**It's short again compared to the last chapter! Actually, all of these chapters are short! This one's not even two pages! But I'll try to improve on that in the next few. I try to make sure there is at least 1000 words in each, and not including these little notes I put in. I wrote this really quickly because I'm tired and want to go to sleep..**

**Please Review!**

**-alexmarika**


	11. Chapter 11

Clove's POV

I slowly stepped onto the tribute train after Cato. I kept my winner's face on. Confidence was key, at least for the press. Obviously I wouldn't win on confidence alone, but I figured it would play a pretty big role in it.

At first, the train looked normal. A tiny little metal compartment, leading to a larger one. Nothing special. Then Cato stepped out of the way and I could see the rest of the compartment. It was fully furnished with red velvet chairs and glass tables with gold in them. There was even a few things that I had only seen in the Justice Building recently, I think they were called chandeliers. The little pieces of glass or crystal attached to them sparkled in the sun. Marie-Ellian started to say something about the food, we weren't supposed to eat too much of it or something. I wasn't listening though, I was too focused on the fancy objects in the train. I looked at everything. I didn't care if I looked stupid. I had never seen anything like this before, maybe this was how the people from District One lived. They did make all the luxury items after all.

"Clove! Come sit!" Marie-Ellian advised. I looked up from a small glass contraption I was fiddling with. Embarrassed, I set it loudly back onto the table and walked over to where Cato and our escort were sitting.

"When will we be there?" Cato asked Marie-Ellian.

"Oh, don't worry hun! We'll be there before any of the other tributes. We should be arriving early tomorrow morning." She smiled and took a sip of the bubbly drink she had been holding.

"What about our mentors? They're here, right?" I asked demandingly. I wanted to discuss strategy, even though it was pretty straight forward for career districts anyway.

"Would you like me to go get them?" The funny looking Capitol woman asked, raising her eyebrows and standing up. I nodded yes in response. She smiled sweetly and started to walk off into a different car. I looked to Cato, who look pretty un amused.

"Don't tell me you don't think all this is amazing." I said looking to him. He looked up from the point on the wall he had been staring at and turned to me. He looked a little surprised. I guess he would be, it was the first thing I had said to him in a couple weeks.

"Well what's the point of it all? It's all useless." He went back to whatever he had been staring at. I slouched back down in my chair.

"Don't be a downer Cato. We might as well enjoy it while we can." I said, a little angry now in his attitude. I really had no right to be though, I was probably the main reason for it.

"I'll have lots of time to enjoy it next year. And the year after that." He said a little more quietly now. Did he really just say that? To me of all people! Not just his district partner, but his best friend. It hurt, in a way I couldn't explain. It felt as if my heart had fell. He was telling me I wasn't good enough to win the Games. We both knew why we had been chosen to do these Games, and it wasn't because we couldn't win. I bet if I really tried, I could do it all on my own too. I didn't need him, I wasn't even sure I wanted him anymore.

I didn't have anything to say back to that. I just didn't know how to reply to that. I stood up and walked out of the car. Not really knowing where I was going, hoping I would just stumble into Marie-Ellian and she'd tell me to my room. Leaving him probably made me look weak, but I couldn't care less. I didn't want to be in the same room as him. I thought we had something once, but each day it just seems as if he's trying to erase every trace of evidence that it ever even happened. I would remember though, for as long as I live. Which may not be too much longer.

Just as I'd hopped, I found Marie-Ellian along with Enobaria and Simon. I assumed they must have been chosen to be our mentors.

"Oh, Clove! I found you!" Marie-Ellian laughed. I smiled awkwardly and introduced myself to Enobaria and Simon. I shook their hands and then asked Marie-Ellian where my room was. She lead me there and told me to be at the dinner car for six o'clock. I fell into the bed, letting it absorb me. It was much bigger than the one I was used to sleeping on at the Training Center. I noticed a TV screen in the corner and decided to turn it on. The announcers, Claudius Templeton and Ceaser Flickerman, were about to start showing the reapings. I sat back on the bed and got comfortable. This would probably be useful in the future.

They started with District One, as usual. A blonde girl, probably 18, volunteered. I already hated her. She didn't seem like the type that would train. Next a boy called Marvel volunteered. He was more believable to me than the other girl. They cut and the announcers said a few of their opinions before going to the next district. District Two. My home. I watched and I felt like it was happening all over again, the morning we spent getting ready, the long walk onto the stage, and saying my name loud and clear to Marie-Ellian. It was hard to think it all happened a couple hours ago. I saw Marie-Ellian go towards the boys dish, and of course I knew what was coming. I could feel my eyes start to water, fighting tears.

_What are you doing Clove? You DON'T cry._ Maybe it was all that happened in the past few weeks. How Cato had changed from the person I used to know. I looked across the room. I was still the only one, so I let a few tears slip before putting myself back together to watch the rest of the reapings. I had to stop acting like this. No more stupid emotions, they would get in the way of winning. I had less than a day to figure myself out and put myself back together before we made it to the Capitol.

I tried to watch the rest of the reapings, although it wasn't very amusing. Pretty average people from each district, easy kills. One boy stood out to me, he was huge, and from District 11. He was probably 18. Maybe we could ask him to be part of our pack. Although, he'd probably reject the request since he was from 11. Also because his partner happened to be a twelve year old.

The last person to stand out to me was a girl from District 12. She was about 16, maybe 17. She had volunteered for her sister, but just from taking a look at her, I assumed we could be able to kill her in the bloodbath. Her district partner as well.

I should have a pretty easy games.

I knew it was coming close to six o'clock, so I gathered myself to go to dinner. I didn't particularly want to go out and sit with Cato for an hour, but I had to properly meet my mentors again and talk strategy. I washed my face and walked out of my room, and into the dinning car. When I entered the room filled with deep purple chairs this time, I noticed that everyone was already seated around the table except for Marie-Ellian and I.

"Oh good, you're here Clove!" Marie-Ellian says cheerfully. After saying this, everyone turned around to look at me. I awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Well come on then! We don't bite.. our tributes that is." Enobaria said showing off her sharpened teeth. Not wanting to draw any more attention to myself, I walked towards the table and sat down in the only available spot, other than where Marie-Ellian just sat, which was next to Enobaria.

"I assume you watched the reapings Clove?" Marie-Ellian asked me as she started to cut into her food.

"Oh yes! It looks pretty average to me, although the two from Four don't look very strong. I don't know if they'll make it in with us."

"They might have some special talent Clove. Don't jump to conclusions, I bet when they watched our reaping they thought you wouldn't make it past the bloodbath. I mean, look how short you are." Cato told me, not looking up from his food. At this I dropped my knife and fork down on the table and stood up.

"Why are you acting like this Cato! What happened? We used to be friends! Now all you do is tell me I'm not good enough. I could in these games on my own, with my eyes closed even! You and I both know that. So stop acting like I'm nothing! I know I mean something! Especially to you!" I stormed out of the dining car and back to my room on the train. I couldn't stand Cato being like this. It wasn't fair. I did nothing but support him, even when we found out we'd both be volunteering. I ignored Marie-Ellian's voice outside my door telling me to come back to diner. I told her I'd try harder tomorrow. I'd been through too much today to put up with the new Cato. Somehow I guess I'd have to learn to get used to it though, if he was going to be like that in the games.


End file.
